Truth Or Dare With Divergent
by paigemh
Summary: Join the Divergent gang for a game of Truth or Dare! No war! I know this is done A LOT but i wanted to try since these are my favorite type of fan-fictions. Please Read(: Rated T because it is Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Tris:

I was sitting in a circle, Tobias on my right, Christina on my left.

It has been about a month since my initiation. Everyone has accepted Tobias and I pretty well. Eric, of course gave us grief but other than that everyone was great.

Right now all my friends, ( Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene,Lynn, Christina, Will, Tobias, and I) were sitting in my apartment. We were about to play a game called Truth or Dare.

"So, what are the rules?" I say.

Almost everyone stares at me in shock.

Tobias explains,

"It's a game where you are asked "Truth or Dare" and you have to choice one. If you pick Truth you have to tell us the truth to the question you are given. If you choice dare you must complete the dare you are given. If you don't like what you are given, you have to take off a piece of clothing that isn't a shoe or sock."

"Sounds good," I respond to his explanation.

"Who wants to start?" I ask.

Nobody speaks up. So I decide to go.

"Okay, here goes nothing!"

"Uri! Truth or Dare?"

" DARE!"

" I dare you to follow the first person you see in the hallway until they get creeped out." I say. " Oh and you have to be singing 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber while you are following the person!"

" I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Uriah yells with a weird accent.

"I'll witness!" shouts Christina.

I notice she grabs her phone before walking out the door.

•xxxxxx•

15 minutes later Christina comes in laughing her head off.

"What happened?" Someone asks.

Christina just pulls her phone out and shows us the video.

Uriah ended up following Lauren and she didn't even care until she heard Uriah singing Boyfriend which was like 5 minutes after he started following her.

When he started singing she turned around and engulf him in a hug.

She was leaning in for a kiss when Uriah punched her square in the nose, then ran off. You could hear Lauren laughing in the background and her shouting

" Can I play?! " I guess she knew we were playing a game. But then I saw Christina giving her a high-five, it seemed like she planned it somehow.

We were all laughing by the end of the video.

"Okay so my turn." Uriah starts, still a little red from a combination of running from Lauren and laughing at himself.

"Four T or D, my dear friend?"

Before he gets to say anything in response there was a knock at the door. I guess Lauren found out where we were.

A/N

Hi! I know this is a REALLY short. I hope you liked it though. Please review and tell me what you think, that would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you like this chapter, please leave your Truth or Dare ideas and I will most likely incorporate them.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth I probably would not be writing fan fiction for my own series. So, all credits go to her!


	2. Chapter 2

Tris:

Not only did Lauren find out where we were "hiding", but guess who she brought? ERIC! Yep, they just strode (Is that a word?) right in and sat down.

"Ummm, why is he here?" Christina says while looking at Eric like he is some sadistic, crazy person. Which he is so, I guess I see why she is looking at him like that.

"I ran in to him, literally, when I was on my way over and he followed me," Lauren says with the same face Chris is wearing.

"Who cares, get on with the freaking game you losers," Eric says. Well, more like yelled. But, you know, it's Eric so yelling is his normal tone.

"Okay, Four." Uriah says.

"Dare," Tobias says.

"I dare you to go to the pit and scream 'I AM YOUR QUEEN! BOW DOWN YOU PEASANTS!"

"Okay," Tobias says with the cheesiest grin ever. "Wait, Queen?"

"Yep!" Uriah says.

" Fine. Who shall witness, you peasants?"

"I will." I say.

Tobias and I walk out to the room into the hallway that leads to the Pit.

Once we get there, I stay at the entrance and he goes running into the Pit yelling "I AM YOUR QUEEN! BOW DOWN YOU PEASANTS!"

I whip out my phone so I can show the others.

"I AM YOUR QUEEN! BOW DOWN!"

The funny thing is that some people start to get onto their knees to bow down! At that point Tobias was already running back towards me.

"That was hilarious." I said while laughing.

"Oh, just wait. It gets better," Was all he said in return.

He grabbed my hand and guided me back towards my apartment.

We turned into the room and were bombarded with questions. I just threw my phone at them.

As they were watching and laughing at the dauntless people's stupidness, Tobias and I took our normal spots so we could start the game again. Christina handed me my phone as they finished the video.

"So I guess its my turn. Eric?" Tobias says.

"Truth," Eric's said after a moment. I guess he is scared of Tobias' dares. I smirk. Big 'Almighty' Eric is scared of my boyfriend. That was pretty funny to think about.

Uriah coughs and says "Pansycake." And then coughs again.

Lynn proceeds to smack him in the back of the head with one of the pillows from my couch.

" Ow! How on earth do you make a pillow hurt, Lynn?"

"My exceptional strength." Lynn says

(A/N What Uriah and Lynn just said is a quote from Insurgent not my own writing!)

" Okay, moving right along. Have you ever stalked any one? If so, who?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." Eric says sheepishly.

"Who?" Lynn prods.

"You guys don't know her. She was an Erudite."

"I might!" Will shouts.

"Fine. It was Jeanine Matthews." Eric says while blushing. " She was a few years older than me and I thought she was extremely hot."

"That's just creepy..." Marlene says. She got a ton of nods from everyone.

"Okay, Christina. Truth or Dare." Eric says.

"Dare. I'm NOT a pansycake like you." Uriah gives her a high five for using the word pansycake.

"I dare you to let us go through your Fear La-"

Christina takes her jacket off revealing a shirt with tank top underneath.

"You don't even have to finish. There is no way ANY off you guys are going through my landscape!"

We all chuckle. Even Will.

"Chris. Your turn." Shauna says.

* * *

A/N

Hi! I'm sorry again this is short. Please tell me if you like it. Also, please leave me ideas! Thanks:) And THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of those who reviewed! It means a lot to me(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some of the Truth or dare ideas. All rights go to the extraordinary Veronica Roth.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris:

"Okay Lynn." Christina says.

"Dare. Forever and always, dare. I ain't no Pansycake."

"Okay number 1: 'Ain't' isn't grammatically correct. And number 2: Stop trying to bring Pansycake back everyone! It will never happen!" Will says.

"Faction before blood, Will." Eric warns.

"I dare you to punch the first person you see in the hallway in the face." Christina sort of shouts trying to get us back on track.

"YES! THIS TIME I HAVE A REASON TO DO THIS!" Lynn yells while getting up to go to the hallway.  
We all laugh and follow her lead to witness her punching someone.  
The first person who is there when Lynn opens the door is Peter.  
Oh gosh, this is not gonna be good.

Lynn taps him on the shoulder and he turns around. Lynn punches him square in the nose, then she turns and runs right back into my apartment.

We are sitting back down when someone knocks.

"I'll get it." I say while opening the door.  
Peter stands outside the door frame.

"What?" I say with a bit of attitude.

"Where is Lynn?" He says while rubbing his already-bruised-nose.

"Lynn! Get your butt over here!" I shout over my shoulder while laughing. This ought to turn out nice.

When Lynn finally saunters to the doorway, Peter tries to punch her. Emphasis on tries. When he throws the punch Lynn ducks and slams the door in his face. He must've been standings in its way because we here a cracking of his nose then Peter saying

"Ow! My God! That freaking hurt!"  
I give Lynn a high five and we walk back into the room laughing at Peter.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"Peter tried to punch me in the face and I slammed the door in his face breaking his nose." Lynn explains with a proud smile. Everyone laughs. I'm pretty sure we all hate Peter. Well. Eric might like him just because they have the same sadistic personality.

Christina gives Lynn a slap on the back while we sit back down.  
I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder while we get back to the game.

* * *

A/N

Please leave me tips and ideas!  
And let me know what you thought.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)  
I know it's short.  
If you haven't already, check out my new story Ghostly. But only of you've read Allegiant!

DISCLAIMER: You probably know by now that I'm not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own the characters, setting, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

IM BACK!:) Enjoy this chapter!

Tobias pulls me closer into his side and kisses me on top of my head just before Lynn says,

"Uri, Candor or Dauntless?"

" I'm Dauntless. Aren't I?" Uriah responds.

"Oh your gonna regret saying that," Lynn mumbles. "I dare you to lick Zeke's armpit."

"Ew! Really? Do I have to?!"  
We all say "YEAH!" At the same time. It was almost creepy...

"Fine. I am not gonna be a Pansycake. I am NOT gonna be a pansycake." Uriah repeats while heading towards Zeke.  
Zeke lifts his arm up and pulls his sleeve up so Uriah can lick it.

"Can someone at least get me a bucket, a toothbrush, and some kind of beverage?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Bucket so I can puke after this, toothbrush so I can scrub my tongue, and a drink so I can get Zeke's pit taste outta my mouth."

"Okay then..." I say.

I walk off quickly and find all three things Uriah wants before he starts. Once I am back I place them close to Uriah and take my place next to Tobias.  
Uriah leans over Zeke and licks his armpit. He screams, "EWEWEWWW!" And takes the toothbrush and water I got him and brushes his tongue while the rest of us are laughing our heads off. Even Eric.

After about ten minutes of Uriah scrubbing his tongue and him shaking his head violently, thinking it'll get the taste out, he finally joins us again and asks Lauren, "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the Pit dressed as Miley Cyrus and start twerking to We Can't Stop."

"Twerking?" Eric says, "What's that?"

"This!" Uriah says while going into the middle of the little circle we are in on my floor. He starts doing this weird dance move, if even that. It looks really weird and awkward. It is something I'll never be able to un-see. I look around to see a jumble of horrified faces.

"Where the heck did you learn that?" Lynn asks.

"What? Don't you guys watch the old MTV VMA's? 2013? Ringing a bell?"

"No. Not at all," Christina says.

The rest of us shake out heads in agreement with Christina.

"Well then I'll just have to tell you what to wear and how to do your hair, Lauren, unless you guys want to watch it?!" Uriah says getting very excited at the end of his sentence.

" Most definitely no." Will speaks up for all of us. What ever crazy world those people were living in needs to stay there. Not in my brain.

"Fine. Pansycakes." Uriah says. "Let's go Lauren. I've got to find you an outfit!"

Uriah leads a terrified Lauren out the door towards the shops. I don't know why, but I think this'll be hilarious.

|||| Tips? Thoughts? Corrections? Ideas?  
Review please! ||||||

•

•

•

|||| I just had to put the part about Miley and Twerking into a dare. _Had_ to. |||||

•

•  
•

~Thanks for reading! ~

•

•

•

•

||||Disclaimer: you know the drill. ||||

-Paige :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys! We should have a singing and dancing round of Dare while Uriah is getting Lauren ready!" Zeke speaks up.

"Sounds fun." Marlene says.

I lean over to Tobias and whisper, "Dare?"  
He whispers back

"Yeah. It's exactly like Truth or dare but you don't have a choice. You either have to do the dare or the penalty."

"Enough whispering, lovebirds! Let's get this show on the road!" Zeke says.

"What's the penalty gonna be?" Christina asks.

"One shot of the hottest hot sauce known to mankind." Zeke replies while grinning like a ax murderer. "Do you have that Tris?"

"No. Why would I?" Zeke looks at me dumbfounded.

"I guess I'll have to run to my apartment to get it. Start playing though. You'll have to take the penalty when I get back. Christina start."  
Zeke leaves then.

"Alrighty then. Tris. I dare you to sing and dance to We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift."

"This is just in my apartment right?"

"Yep." Tobias responds.

"Okay. Someone play the music."

"Do you need the lyrics?" Will asks while pulling up the song.

"Nope. I know them."

"How? You're from Abnegation!" Christina questions.

"She has been looking up past generations of music and fell in love with a few songs. This is one of them." Tobias answers for me while I stand in the middle of my apartment blushing.  
The music starts. Here goes nothing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

I start doing the dance moves Taylor does from her music video. I try to put a lot of attitude into my singing because it's a very attitude-y song.

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)_

I walk to where Tobias sits and sing the next part in front of him.

_Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

I go back to the middle of my apartment, ready to put on a show.

_Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

I flip my hair over my shoulder when I say that.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

I sit down on my couch and cross my legs and pretend to be on the phone, prepared to sing the bridge.

_I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

I jump up fast and scream:

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together_

I walk to my spot.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

As soon as the beat is over, I plop onto the floor.

"Woah Tris! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Everyone said something like 'Yeah you're good!'

"YouTube," I responded seriously. They all laughed.

"I'm serious though." I said while raising my eyebrows.

"Okay," Tobias says while pulling me closer, almost onto his lap.

At that moment Zeke comes back with the hot sauce.

"I got it!" He says in a sing-song voice while waving the bottle with a skull and crossbones on it around.

"Good. Now the real fun begins." Christina says.  
_

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter! Review please! It helps me so much.

Also, Please me song ideas for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this? I think you know I'm not Veronica Roth.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris:

"Tris! It's your turn! We aren't waiting all day, you little twit." I hear someone say. It's Eric.

"Why are you even here?" Marlene asks.

"I like annoying the crap outta you guys."

"We'll you're sure succeeding at that."  
Shauna says.

"Okay okay, I have an idea. Zeke. This song describes your personality so much. Sing Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne," I say.

"Really? If I'm singing that then I'm singing in a girly voice."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Start the music then." He says to Will.

Zeke starts in his girly voice. He also starts frolicking around. God, someone needs to get him help.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a f***and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up_

"That was interesting." Marlene says after Zeke finishes. He disgraced the awesome song By singing it like that and doing some weird dance moves.

"Okay, Eric, I dare you to sing Fire Starter by Demi Lovato." Zeke says.

"I don't even know what that song is!" Eric screams in protest.

"I know it!" Lynn says. We all stare at her. _Lynn_ of all people.

"What? Can't I look on YouTube?"

"If you know it, sing it," Eric says.

"Sure. Why not? But you have to take the spoonful of the hot sauce." Lynn says back.

"Whatever." He says in return.

_There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams_

_I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out_

She starts doing random dance moves_. _

_I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah_

_I might look all innocent_

She makes big eyes. Blinking them rapidly.

She hops up onto my couch.

_But the embers are burning inside of me_  
_And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?_

_I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim  
You better watch out, watch out_

_I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm so high, I'm burning up,  
Kiss your lips, I'm waking up  
There's nothing more to be afraid of_

_There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see_

_I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah_

_I'm a fire starter_

Lynn was actually an amazing singer but no one dared to tell her that because it would probably piss her off. A pissed of Lynn is NOT a good Lynn. But of course Zeke says,

"Wow Lynn. Your good!"

"No I'm not. DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ANYONE! You will regret it if you do."

Zeke looks frightened. Everyone else just shakes their heads. He can be so stupid.

We then a scream. A Uriah scream.

"We'reeeeee Baaaaacckk!" He shouts.

I recognized Uriah to be Robin Thicke because Uriah forcefully showed me one of his videos a couple weeks ago.  
Then Lauren walks in looking disgusted. It's hysterical.  
Her hair is up in two pig-tail buns. She is in a bathing-suit-like teddy bear (with its tongue out) 'outfit'. If you can call it that. It's very, shall we say revealing, for me but maybe in dauntless it isn't. She also has a foam finger. Only God knows what she'll be doing with that.

"That was quick. I didn't even get to use my hot sauce," Zeke states, obviously disappointed.

"Well, I knew where to find the costume, all we needed to do is teach Lauren what to do," Uriah says.

"How'd you know where to find that stuff? You know what? I'm out of here. You all are too creepy." Eric says. He left before he took drank the hot sauce.

Tobias mumbles, "Look who's talking."  
We all chuckle.

"Let's go guys! To the Pit!" Uriah screams while striking a superhero pose for some reason.

We all follow. Tobias grabs a piece of cake and I follow suit.

When we get to the table everyone besides Uriah and Lauren went to, we get stares.

"What?" I ask.

"Cake. Really?" Shauna says.

"Of course! #DauntlessCakeForEver !" I say with a smile.

"Just shut up. We wanted cake. We got cake." Tobias says getting annoyed.

After that we all just turn to the middle of the pit, getting ready for the performance only we know about.

A/N

I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you thought. (Good or bad. I don't care.)

If you haven't heard the songs in this chapter you really should look them up. I think they both describe Dauntless perfectly.  
Thanks to everyone who gave me song suggestions.  
A special thanks to Guest (you know who you are) for suggesting Here's to Never Growing Up! I really appreciate it.

I'm wondering if anyone actually reads these so if you read the whole A/N, in your review put: #DauntlessCakeForEver

Have a nice day!


End file.
